Plants vs. Zombies: Rebels
Plants vs. Zombies: Rebels is a Plants vs. Zombies game developed by CrazyChippy Ent. (AKA A fanon gaming company) with the approval of PopCap. Plants vs. Zombies: Rebels takes place about 4 years after Zomboss' second defeat. But this time Dr. Zomboss has not only build up his zombie army again, but he even has a bit of a plant army! He must be stopped (again)! The Three Types of Levels In Plants vs. Zombies: Rebels, you actually have three types of levels to battle in, each with their own little twists and turns. There are already 8 confirmed worlds, so you will have many chances to play all three level types several times. Zombie Offense Zombie Offense is the type of levels that the games are known for. You plant your plants, collect sun, and use different types of plants to keep zombies from reaching your garden. You also have Plant Food to power up your plants for a certain amount of time. Garden Battles Garden Battles are when your plants are put up against Dr. Zomboss' new army of plants for a new battle concept! Each side is given 5 Target-Nuts, which are basically weakened Wall-Nuts with targets on them. Your goal is to shoot down Dr. Zomboss' plants and Target-Nuts while protecting your own. Plant Food is still given, but instead of killing glowing zombies, you receive one Plant Food every 2 minutes. (You also start with one free plant food.) Some plants Doctor Zomboss can't usually plant, but instead are placed on the garden from the start. Usually defensive plants. The maximum amount of Zomboss Plants on the screen at one time is 20, but earlier worlds will usually only go up to 15. Boss Duel Boss Duel levels are usually located in the middle of the world and the end of the world. (Unless the world is long, then it's every third of the world) In Boss Duel levels, you are put against a boss that is usually related to the world you are in. The reason this isn't with the Zombie Offense levels is that every boss has one or two attacks that switch the way of play. Player's House (World O) Player's House has a total of 3 days. Plants Zombies World Event: Day 3 Beaten -Player receives postcard- Doctor Zomboss Narration: Dearest User, it's been a while since I've battled with you, and it seems almost a bit too long. I am finally strong enough again to have a chance of beating you, and I'm not giving this chance up. Your favorite nemesis, Doctor Zomboss. -Crazy Dave appears- Crazy Dave: Howdy there, neighbor! Crazy Dave: I heard some narrating so I decided to visit and see what all this madness is about! -Penny appears- Penny: It seems that Dr. Zomboss is back, and won't be giving up easily. Crazy Dave: WHHAAAAAAAT??? Crazy Dave: Well in that case; Penny, take us on a time travel adventure! Penny: You can't mess around with time travel, Crazy Dave. It's dangerous for- Crazy Dave: TIME TRAVEL ADVENTURE!!! Prehistoric Days (World I) Prehistoric Days has a total of 30 days. Prehistoric Graves which take 20 hits to destroy also appear from levels 8 to 29. The surprise attack of this world would be "Prehistoric Bowling!" and would consist of 8 imps rolling onto the screen. The surprise attack would be in every Prehistoric Days level besides 1 and 2. Plants Zombies + Zomboss Plants Bosses World Event: Day 1 Entered Crazy Dave: Hey, I remember this place! Crazy Dave: This was back when I was born! Penny: User Dave, this was 2500 years back. Penny: You'd have a 0.000000000000000000000000000000- Penny: 00000000001% chance of being born back in this time. Crazy Dave: Another day is another day, Penny! Penny: *sigh* World Event: Day 5 Entered Crazy Dave: Looks like I planted upside-down again! Penny: User Dave, these plants seem to be rebels. Crazy Dave: What makes you say that? *Zomboss Peas finish off a weakened Wall-Nut* Crazy Dave: Barry! Crazy Dave: They hurt Barry! Crazy Dave: OFF WITH THEIR STEMS! World Event: Day 12 Finished *After picking up Path to Extinction's map* Crazy Dave: Oh, lookie! Seems to be a map of a road. Penny: An endless road, actually. Crazy Dave: Let's go check it out! World Event: Day 15 Started Dr. Zomboss: You've made it far, Dave. Dr. Zomboss: But sooner than you think, you'll be bowing down to me! Dr. Zomboss: Who can you trust? Nobody! Haha! Crazy Dave: I can trust many people! Crazy Dave: Or can I? Penny, can I? World Event: Day 30 Started Crazy Dave: Have we made it to the end of the globe yet? Penny: No, User Dave. We haven't. *Brussel's mighty roar can be heard in the distance* Crazy Dave: Ooh! A lion! Dr. Zomboss: It's a fossil, idiot! Dr. Zomboss: How do you even know how to drive a time-traveling car? Penny: It's amazing, isn't it? World Event: Day 30 Finished *After picking up Viking Grounds world key* Crazy Dave: What is it, Penny? Penny: It's a world key to another time period. Penny: We need these to travel through the fabric of time. Crazy Dave: In the end, can we rip it? Crazy Dave: I like ripping fabric! Penny: *sigh* It's best not to do that. Trivia *Garden Battle was originally going to be a mode where you'd be the zombies trying to get the other owner's brains. *Zomboss Mines were supposed to be Cherry Zombombs, but you could see where that would lead... *There was supposed to be a special music track for whenever a bone-thrower zombie appeared, but it was scrapped due to the theme almost completely replacing the original music due to how often they appear. *Road-Trip Zones were originally just normal Endless Zones until the team came up with a much more unique idea. *Brussel was originally going to be killed by a volcano, and hated everything that had v in the name. But what has v in it? Bravery, Love. It would make him seem evil even when not being hypnotized. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Rebels Category:Fanmade Games Category:Games Category:Fanon Games